To implement intercommunication and control of different types of household devices, more and more household devices realize intercommunication and control through supporting the universal plug and play (UPnP) technology.
In a UPnP device system, a user implements control over a household device through a control point in a home network, where the control point adopts a UPnP protocol to read state and control information of a UPnP device in the home network and control the UPnP device to perform a corresponding operation by invoking a related control command from the UPnP device.
In order to ensure the security of the control by a control point over a UPnP device, a security service is provided in the UPnP technology, and the UPnP device may verify an access right of the control point through the security service, and only a control point having an access right is allowed to manage the UPnP device.
In the prior art, when a control point controls a UPnP device, the control point may be rejected because the control point has no access right; however, in the prior art, when a control point having no access right needs to manage a UPnP device, the control point cannot proactively apply for an access right.